InstantHit (blog)
InstantHit is the blog that the characters from the series of the same name use. It was created by the staff of Johnston Arts High School to be used as a school announcements website, but the principal later agreed to let the students of the Computer Science club manage it. After the students started managing it was also divided into an app for phones as well as a website. This is a list of the known blogs that the students have posted so far. Sammie Rogers Information Username: @sammierogers Name: Sammie Followers: 401 Bio: Just making the world a better place I guess Blogs *First day of art school. I hope it'll be a nice first day. Also... not really sure how this blog thing works but okay. *My day is going great so far. These nice kids invited me to sit with them :) *@darkmar is mean :( *@norwaternorsand is such a great musician, I'm actually jealous *The Norrafil Forest dance is tomorrow night at 7 PM by the way. Make sure to wear something nature-themed! *The food at Tabemono is so good �� *My first dance at Johnston Arts! Going great so far. *I GOT THE LEAD OF "TWISTED" OMG *At rehearsal with @cecefeline and @terryanderson!! *4 more people until I have 350!! *Oh my goodness I didn't post for a year *Um why did my sister just change her username from @/emmarogers to @emmaselene?? *Fff? Haha just kidding I don't beg for followers unlike a CERTAIN boring and "cranky" who thinks they're not-like-other-girls emo @darkmar Marcy Martinez Information Username: @darkmar Name: Marcy Followers: 430 Bio: You dropped this --> �� Blogs *Stop killing jokes @terryanderson *Horror movies are the best and no one can stop me *'Replying to @sammierogers:' How is it my fault that you got scared by a movie that wasn't even scary? *I spy a little feline who could use a surprise right now �� *They should have karaoke at Tabemono. *You're so weird what— @itspronouncedboojermonster *'Replying to @sammierogers:' Stop begging for followers *Just found out that Tabemono means food in Japanese. Real creative Tabemono �� *'Replying to @sammierogers:' Um yeah sure when did I even ask for followers Norsan Lynch Information Username: @norsandnorwater Name: NORbernieSANders Followers: 398 Bio: Your local entertainment source Blogs * Cece Feline Information Username: @cecefeline Name: Sea? Sea!! Followers: 342 Bio: I think I like eating salads Blogs *I'm so happy!! *Is Mint a last name? *Funfetti is too a punch flavor!!!! *GUYS!!! Kario Super-Mart's next cup is open!! *Is it true that soda and carbonated water are like made in the same factory?? *Someone please respond to my last post!! Please! No one's telling me and it's been an hour!!! *Help someone, me and Char are trapped in Tabemono and nobody's picking up!! We've both tried calling everyone!! @sammierogers @darkmar @terryanderson @norwaternorsand *It's so dark in Tabemono and replaying Kario Super-Mart cups is not helping because the next cups are not opening :(( Any game recommendations? *I forgot everyone was at the Norrafil Forest Dance right now but can someone tell me who won the prince and princess?? *I don't know if I should take Advanced Art next year *How do you spell cechar salads? Terry Anderson Information Username: @terryanderson Name: Terry Followers: 512 Bio: Lit �� Blogs *'Replying to @darkmar:' How did I— *Hey, has anyone seen Cece?? Mateo Alberott Information Username: @tba Name: tba Followers: tba Bio: Blogs *tba Emma Rogers Information Username: @emmaselene Name: �������� Followers: 198 Bio: leave anonymous messages by clicking the link down below!! �� Blogs *finally found out how to turn off the automatic uppercase thing on my phone so i don't have to keep lowercasing it myself! ugh it's so annoying *vote me for norrafil forest princess!! remember emma rogers for princess!! *IM SO MAD!!! *'Replying to @sammierogers:' u know selene's my middle name plus emmaselene has a WAYY nicer ring to it than emmarogers *click the link in my bio send me anonymous messages!! *can't believe @sammierogers still uses mochi ���� like at least use princess gummy ring she's only 200 coins in the kario shop *recently got lady lala's songs stuck in my head, but you know we'd totally be the bestest friends EVER if we ever met Elias Garcia Information Username: @alias_is_elias Name: @camibear's soulmate Followers: 87 Bio: Blogs *'Replying to @camibear:' Camilla Alberott Information Username: @camibear Name: not cabello yo Followers: 216 Bio: e.g. every day every night~ ���� Blogs * my feelings are increasing with time, oh, i'll stay by your side ��⏳ @ * Adeliah Alberott Information Username: @tba\ Name: tba @ Followers: tba Bio: tba Blogs * tba Trivia *The website version of InstantHit includes more features than the app. *Before it was managed by the students, there was also a student blog but they were only allowed to be about school things since the staff could see the blogs. Now that the students manage the website and app, the students could post whatever they want no matter how off-topic it is. *Before the students took over, the website was called CoolshCool but the students mostly referred to it as CS or CSC. Category:Information